Of Love and Redemption
by Sakura1567
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's relationship development after the war. As they grow closer to each other, their love deepens. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Valley of the End

Falling in and out of consciousness, Sasuke wasn't aware at first that their teammate had joined them. He felt a familiar chakra signature, warm and comforting. A faint green glow. Her scent filled his nose; a sweet, floral scent. Cherry blossoms. It brought back memories and, suddenly, his throat grew tight. He opened his eyes faintly, squinting at the young woman kneeling beside him. He never really took the time to look at her properly, he realized, since he left the village. She was frowning, her beautiful green eyes filled with concern.

\- Thank you, Sakura-chan, he heard Naruto whisper gratefully.

Sasuke forced himself to speak. He felt lightheaded, on the verge of losing consciousness again.

\- Sakura, I…

-Shut up for now, she interrupted him, almost harshly, I need to concentrate.

He felt a wave of guilt then, and a strange feeling that he could only name as longing.

\- I'm sorry.

He saw the pinkette tense, but he couldn't see her face properly.

The green glow emanating from her hands grew hotter, and he felt the pain in his arm fade a little.

\- You're sorry? For what? She asked, obviously trying to sound disinterested.

\- For everything I've done up until now.

She turned her face at this and the guilt he felt doubled. Her bottom lip was trembling and tears rolled down her cheeks, falling to the ground beside him.

\- You better be, she said, her voice uneven, shannaro-yo! Stupid...

Cursing the fact that he was too weak to move, Sasuke offered her a faint smile. If only he could make it up to her, he thought, wanting nothing more than to wipe her tears away.


	2. Chapter 1

\- SHANNARO!

Panting, Sakura stared at the uneven ground, which was broken by her fists. She always liked to work out first thing in the morning, when it was silent and when the air was still cool, fresh and damp. She could smell the pine trees nearby, and their invigorating scent helped clear her mind. She was feeling particularly groggy this morning, and it had taken three strong cups of tea to get her out and going. She decided to go back to her small apartment, feeling much in need of a shower after having spent the last two hours running and throwing around boulders.

She passed a hand through her damp, messy pink hair and sighed. She had the day off, which was a rare occurrence since opening the Konoha Child Centre. Shizune, noticing the dark circles under the young woman's eyes, had reassured her that everything was under control and had ordered her to take a sick day.

\- You will be more useful if you are well rested, Sakura, she had said. Take some time off. And get some sleep.

Sakura complied, but could not help but feel a little worried. She had never taken time off the hospital before. She hoped her elder would come to her if need be. Also, if she was being totally honest, the unbelievable amount of free time she now had scared her. One of the reasons why she buried herself in work, besides the fact that she loved her job, was that, when she was busy helping people at the hospital, she did not feel the unexplained weight of solitude that had assailed her since the end of the war, not more than two years ago. Naruto, once always within arm's reach, was now busy with his Hokage training and with his new life with Hinata. The couple had gotten married the month prior, and Sakura had not seen her friend much since. She had hoped to spend her free time with her best friend Ino but the latter had seemingly, to her great surprise, fallen in love with Sai and the both of them were now inseparable. She cursed herself for being selfish but, despite being happy for them, she could not help but feel a little left behind.

She was now within a few feet of her apartment and was startled to see a dark figure, apparently waiting for her, at her doorstep. Why would someone seek her out at 7 in the morning? All her senses now on alert, she stopped abruptly, sending chakra to her fists. Being too far away, she could not distinguish the stranger's features. However, she could now clearly see his raven coloured hair, and the familiar way in which it stood, untidy at the back of his head. Her blood pumping, she gently let go of the chakra in her fists before running to meet her visitor, refusing to believe it was really who she thought it was, because the disappointment would be too great if she let her hopes go up in vain. The man, hearing her approaching, turned to look at her then, and she stopped once more in her tracks.

\- Sasuke-kun, she simply whispered, too surprised to make much sense of the situation.

She looked into his mismatched eyes, which bore an expression she only ever saw once, when he poked her forehead at the gates of the village before departing for his journey. It was a friendly, tender look, which she thought she would never witness on his usually cold, expressionless face. She took her time to look at him properly, at the way his dark almond-shaped eye looked at her while the other, purple, barely gazed from behind a strand of black hair. When he stood up, she noticed he was taller, and she blushed after concluding that, even though she could never have thought it possible, he was even more handsome now than before.

\- Tadaima, Sakura.

His deep, velvety voice bought back a flood of memories and, sensing tears coming to her eyes, Sakura looked at the ground to calm herself down, almost overwhelmed by the joy she felt at that moment. She offered him a sincere, blissful smile.

\- Okaeri, Sasuke-kun.

She saw something in his eyes, then, that looked painfully like nostalgia. It suddenly occurred to Sakura that it was probably the first time anyone has ever welcomed him home since the dreadful night of his clan's massacre, more than a decade ago. That thought saddened her, but, not wanting to spoil their reunion by becoming overly emotional, she cleared her throat and self-consciously invited him inside.

Her apartment was small, but nice and tidy. The morning sun came flooding through the open blinds, illuminating the whole living room. Sakura, passing by the large mirror hung on the wall near the kitchen, caught a glimpse of her face and, mortified, remembered the workout that she had just done, which left her messy-looking and dirty. She had spots of dirt on her cheeks and her hair was messy and drenched in sweat. Cursing internally, she turned away from her reflection. Why, oh why, she thought, had Sasuke come back, after two long years, to see her looking like that? While he, as usual, despite having spent most of his time away roaming the forest, looked his usual perfect, spotless self.

\- Your house is nice, he suddenly commented.

She turned to the man next to her, smiling at his attempt to small talk. He really had changed.

\- I moved here a few months ago. It's nearer the hospital than my parents' house.

\- You work there a lot?

She laughed.

\- I work there every single day. Shinobi villages have really busy hospitals. Also, I've been working at my Child Centre. You probably didn't hear of it, but it's becoming very popular in many villages…

She stopped, fearful that her excitement might irritate him. In their genin days, it always did and she realized he might be tired from his travel to Konoha.

\- I have heard of it, he said, not seeming the tiniest bit irritated.

His eyes were still gentle when he looked at her, almost proud.

\- A Centre for children who were victims of traumatic events…It's a very noble cause, Sakura.

Sakura blushed, surprised at his praise. She did not want to confess that she came up with the idea for the Child Centre in hope of helping children who, just like Sasuke, had difficult, traumatic childhoods.

Feeling the urge to hear about his travels and to talk to him more about what she had been doing, she offered him a seat at her small table, and went to make tea.

The sight of him in her kitchen felt surreal; she was afraid he might disappear if she closed her eyes. Not knowing what type of tea he liked best, she chose a traditional sencha, feeling it suited him well.

She came back to the table with the teapot, smiling at him as she poured the boiling liquid into two matching cups.

\- Now, Sasuke-kun, she said softly. I want to hear about you.


	3. Chapter 3

\- NANIIII?

Naruto's yell was so loud it startled many passersby. Annoyed, Sasuke stopped on his tracks and frowned at his best friend, who looked so hurt it was almost funny.

\- What are you being so loud for, baka? he asked sullenly.

\- It's been _two_ years, you dumbass! Naruto exclaimed, drawing the attention of even more people, I haven't seen you in two years, you didn't even come to my _wedding_ …And now I learn that you've been back for several hours and that you didn't even bother to come and see me?

Mortified by the scene Naruto was causing, Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from everybody's stare. He could already hear people muttering his name, and he did not quite like the tone of voice in which it was said. That was why he was reluctant to come back to the village right after the war. He knew it would take time to be forgiven by everybody. He still had ways to go before proving how much he had changed since his teenage years. However, it surprised him how much those accusing stares, boring into him like sharp knives, bothered him. Looking straight ahead of him, jaw clenched, he led the way to the Hokage's tower, where he had to report his arrival to Kakashi.

\- I went to see Sakura, he simply said.

Naruto's expression abruptly changed from deep annoyance to perplexity. Then, he teasingly raised his eyebrows, shoving his friend with his elbow.

\- It's about time you started noticing Sakura-chan, he whispered conspiratorially, I mean everybody else does. She can't go out the door without being hit on, ya know.

Sasuke's face felt hot.

\- It's not like that, he conveyed. I mean, it's been a long time since we saw each other and I can't imagine she'd have waited for me…

He trailed off, suddenly self-conscious and half-angry at himself for having said too much. Deep down, he knew Sakura was the reason he came back to the village. When he was away, trying to redeem himself and make sense of the world now that he could see it clearly, she was all he could think about. Every cherry blossom tree, every sweet perfume, and every pinkish hue reminded him of her. After a while, he even began to wonder about a future with her. It was weird at first; never once since his clan's massacre had he thought about any possible future that did not include revenge of any kind. In fact, it was his first real dream, which he kept hidden deep inside his heart. A family. A home in which he could feel welcomed, at peace. Dark-haired children, playing in the background and talking about being ninjas. A pink-haired woman wearing the Uchiha crest on her back…

Waking up from his daydream, Sasuke cleared his throat and, without another word, stalked away toward his old sensei's office. It was selfish to even think about it, he scolded himself, he had no right to expect anything of her, not after everything he did to her. Also, her feelings towards him could have changed. It wouldn't be that surprising and, if what Naruto said was true, she had a lot of suitors, all of them probably better for her than him. Sure, she had blushed a lot when he was at her house earlier, but wasn't blushing a prime characteristic of Sakura's? It didn't mean anything.

Shrugging, Naruto watched his friend walk away before running to join him. He looked at him and was surprised at finding a strange look of sadness over his features. Sasuke had definitely become strange, decided the yellow-haired shinobi. Maybe a night out would make him snap out of it? A few cups of sake wouldn't do him any harm. He would even invite Sakura-chan and Kakashi sensei. It had been a long while since Team 7 were last together.

Hopping in the shower, Sakura grinned to herself, thinking about her morning cup of tea with Sasuke, and about everything he told her about his travels. She was impressed at how determined he was to help others now that the darkness inside him had subsided. But, mostly, she was proud. There was a time, some years ago, when she had lost all hope of ever reaching him, of ever talking to him again. She'd rather never think of that time again. Sure, it made her stronger, but still. Watching the person she loved falling into darkness was something she hoped she would never relive.

Sakura massaged her sore muscles before turning off the water and wrapping a soft towel around her. She was busy patting her hair dry when the doorbell startled her. She dressed quickly and ran to answer the door.

Outside was Naruto, grinning from ear to ear.

\- Sakura-chan! Sasuke's come back, ya know, he announced simply.

The young woman laughed.

\- I know, she said, he came by my house earlier.

\- That's what he told me. Is there something you both want to tell me? Naruto asked, almost suspiciously.

Surprised, Sakura blushed, before unconsciously touching her forehead right on the spot where Sasuke had poked her two years ago.

\- No. I mean, that's the first time I talked to him since he left…I kinda wish I had something to tell you, though.

She smiled sheepishly. It had been a long time since she'd accepted that her feelings for her black-haired teammate were unrequited. Being friends with him and getting to know him better was enough for now. But she could still hope that, someday, he would see her as more than that.

\- That bastard is so oblivious, Naruto laughed, and the sound warmed Sakura's heart.

Naruto continued. Anyway, I just had an idea, and I figured I would talk to you about it first. How about going somewhere tonight with Sasuke and Kakashi sensei? We never really got the chance to catch up after the war and, I mean, we could all go and drink a bottle of sake. After going to Ichiraku ramen.

The proposition startled Sakura a bit, but she had to admit it sounded appealing. She really longed for some time with her old team and, with Sasuke back, it was the perfect timing. Also, she was a bit curious about how Sasuke would handle his sake. Maybe it would make his usually cold behaviour a little warmer.

\- That's a nice idea, she said, smiling.

The rest of the day was spent idly. She went to a bookstore where she bought books she'd been wanting to read for a long time. On her way back home, she stopped at her favourite tea store and chose some green teas, along with a chamomile herbal, which she liked to drink right before bed. She then spent much of her afternoon curled up on her couch with one of her new novels, a cup of jasmine tea in hand. Before she knew it though, it was almost time to meet up with her old teammates. Her stomach curled at the thought. Jumping from the couch, she ran to her room and rummaged through her clothes, which consisted almost entirely of ninja gear.

It took her a long time to get ready. Fidgeting in front of the mirror, she looked at her reflection with dissatisfaction. Her hair seemed too flat on her head, every outfit she chose was too drab and her chest…well. Putting a hand on her small bosom, she sighed. She did not normally think too much about that sort of thing, but now that Sasuke was back, she sort of wanted him to view her as a woman. After all, she wasn't an insecure, weak 12-year-old anymore. She had matured since, she had become stronger. The one thing that did not change as much as she had hoped was her breasts. She tried on several more outfits, checking herself out before finally picking a simple, yet pretty little black dress, which hugged her body in a flattering manner. She passed her hand through her hair, decided to let them loose, then applied mascara before heading out the door. She was late.

When she finally passed the bar's door, the three other members of her team were already there. She arrived just in time to see a smiling Naruto punching Sasuke hard on the shoulder. The latter, startled, choked on what he was drinking before pushing his friend on the floor. Kakashi, not paying attention to the commotion, was reading his usual pervy book. Sakura grinned. Everything really hadn't changed that much.

-Sakura-chan!

She heard Naruto greet her and waved, before taking a seat between Sasuke and Kakashi.

For a brief moment, her naked knee touched Sasuke's thigh and she blushed, pushing her chair a bit farther from his. He shot her a glance and she noticed his surprised expression as he took on her appearance. The way his gaze seemed to linger on her hips and her long, lean legs made her blush even more and, not wanting to lose countenance, she ordered a glass of sake.

-So, how have you been, Sakura?, Kakashi asked, I haven't seen you in a while.

\- You're too busy being the Hokage, Sakura laughed.

She fidgeted a bit before answering properly.

\- Things have been wild at the hospital. There are not enough medics and, with Tsunade retiring, Shizune and I have to do everything by ourselves. Not complaining though, I like it there.

\- You're the best there is, Sakura-chan! Naruto praised her, smiling broadly.

Sakura felt her heart grow warmer at this.

-Here's your sake, miss, the bartender said, handing her a glass of clear liquid.

Sakura took a sip, shuddering a bit at the strength of it. She really wasn't used to that sort of drink.

\- It's on the house, the young man at the counter added, winking suggestively at her.

Taken by surprise, Sakura looked up. She heard Kakashi chuckle a bit.

\- I can pay for it, she stated, not wanting to lead him on.

\- I insist, the bartender said, now eyeing her décolletage.

Annoyed, Sakura was ready to give him a piece of her mind when she heard a hand smack on the table. She turned around and was abashed at seeing Sasuke, looking coldly at the young man.

\- Actually, he said, it's on me.

Now seriously taken aback, Sakura watched as the bartender quickly receded, then turned to the man beside her, who was looking darkly at the glass in his hand. Behind him, Naruto was gaping.

Just then, two men walked into the bar, both wearing very tight green training suits.

\- Kakashi! the older one of them bellowed, pleased to see his long-time friend.

\- Sakura-san, Naruto-kun! the other one said, equally pleased.

He paused when seeing Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kun, it's been a long time.

Sasuke acknowledged him with a nod.

\- Lee-san! Sakura greeted her friend, do you want to join us?

\- Yeah, come with us, Bushy Brows! yelled Naruto, I'm sure I can drink more of those than you can.

He pointed at the vodka shooter in his hand.

Lee's eyes sparkled.

\- A challenge? he asked, clearly exited.

\- Oh God, Sakura sighed, now worried.

She was well aware of the devastating effects one drop of alcohol could have on Rock Lee.

She heard Sasuke laugh faintly and turned to him. She noticed his glass was almost untouched, and wondered at this.

\- You don't like sake, Sasuke-kun? she asked.

\- It's ok, I guess, he answered, I'm just not very used to the taste.

Sakura chuckled. She sensed a gaze on her and turned around, catching the eye of the bartender, who was looking a them. Ill at ease, she shifted on her seat, suddenly wanting to be alone with Sasuke.

As if he had read her thought, he got up, put money on the table and looked at her hesitantly.

\- I can walk you home, if you want. It's late.

Pleased, Sakura got up as well.

\- I'm a kunoichi, Sasuke-kun, she teased him, it's not dangerous for me to be alone at night. But yeah, I'll walk with you.

\- Oi, where are you going? said Naruto rather too loudly.

Sakura, seeing the rosy cheeks and sparkly eyes of her friend, felt a little sorry for Hinata, who would have to deal with her very drunk husband later that night.

\- We're going home, I'm tired, she answered.

\- Together? Naruto said suspiciously.

Sakura, for the twentieth time that night, felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

\- Baka! He is just walking me home.

She then promptly turned around and walked out the door with Sasuke. The night air was a little cooler now, but she welcomed it. Also, it was too dark outside for anyone to see the deep blush still on her face.

\- Everyone is so rowdy, she said, underlining Naruto and Lee's behaviour.

\- Yeah, Sasuke said quietly, it takes me back a few years.

Sakura looked at him. She couldn't see much apart from the way his pale skin contrasted with the dark night sky.

\- You didn't have to do what you did earlier… but thank you, she blurted out.

\- He wouldn't have let go and I could tell it was bothering you, Sasuke said simply.

Was that the only reason? Sakura wondered, remembering the way Sasuke's glare made the bartender's confidence shatter.

They were at her home, now, and Sakura cursed internally. She really wanted some more time alone with him. They were standing close, now, looking at each other, and she was all too aware of the heat radiating from him. She inhaled and his scent, familiar and comforting, filled her nostrils. He smelled like rain and pine trees. Tentatively, she reached for his arm and noticed how he tensed when her hand stroked just below the elbow.

\- You should go inside, Sakura, he said softly, or else you'll catch a cold.

She looked tenderly into his mismatched eyes and let her gaze flicker to his lips. They looked soft, warm. She cleared her throat, trying to get her thoughts together. Then, something occurred to her.

\- Sasuke-kun, do you have somewhere to go?

He had just come back, after all.

His silence was answer enough.

\- Why didn't you say anything? she chastised him.

\- I'm used to sleeping in the forest, he answered. And I can always go to the old Uchiha quarters.

\- That won't do, decided Sakura, you can't go back there alone. It would be too haunting, don't you think?

Once again, he stayed silent.

She then took his hand in hers and led the way to her house. She searched for the keys in her purse, then opened the door and looked at him expectantly.

Sasuke's eyes were hesitant, almost alarmed. The hand in hers was calloused, rough against her soft skin.

\- Sakura, it…would be a little inappropriate, don't you think? he whispered uncertainly.

\- You can sleep on my couch, she said simply.

He let her drag him inside. She closed the door and let got of his hand. That simple touch had been enough to make her heart flutter, and the blush was back with a vengeance. When did she become so daring?

\- I'll fetch you some blankets.


End file.
